User talk:WilliamRaine
Re: Character Categories Yeah, I was thinking about this before; Is it even worth having all characters from all games in the same category, or is it better to separate them into their respective games? If you look at Way of the Samurai 4 Characters, I've already split them up on that page, but that might be too many headings for categories. The categories might be simpler as: And possibly have the above structure per game by adding (WOTS), (WOTS2), (WOTS3) or (WOTS4) to the end of each. Each character would cascade to the left in the above diagram. Ie: a male main character would go in Male Characters, Main Characters and Characters for their respective game. A Thug or Ronin, for example, wouldn't go into the male characters category since they aren't main characters. That's one idea anyway, let me know if you have another. KNuCK1370p (talk) 04:45, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Re: Re: Character Categories Dojima is a special case, but I guess he would be the worst case scenario. Maybe we could get rid of the male/female categories altogether? This is how Dojima's category box would appear without male/female: Way of the Samurai Way of the Samurai 2 Way of the Samurai 3 Way of the Samurai 4 Characters Characters (WOTS) Main Characters (WOTS) Characters (WOTS2) Main Characters (WOTS2) Characters (WOTS3) Main Characters (WOTS3) Characters (WOTS4) Main Characters (WOTS4) It's probably not too much if we do it that way, plus I can make a template to automatically add categories to pages which will make it easier than typing each one out. The template already adds them to Way of the Samurai 4, Characters and Characters (WOTS4), it wouldn't take much to do the same thing for the other three games as well. Dojima would have a navbox for all games at the bottom of his page, so this would do most of the work already. KNuCK1370p (talk) 07:14, February 27, 2017 (UTC) ReReReReReRe: Character Categories Yeah, fixing stuff is good, also adding pages for anything that doesn't already exist. Following the red links that you see around will create a new page, even if you just add a template to it, that'd be fine. Having pages exist makes it so that you can link to them in other articles and having the template puts the article in the Category:Article stubs, which is another good place to look for pages that need finishing. The articles in there at the moment are mostly for WotS 4, but feel free to edit them anyway. I also created a Style Guide to help with page creation, but it doesn't have much on it at the moment; I add bits to it here and there between other edits. It's currently got a little bit of content specific to WotS 4 but you might be able to fiddle with it a little and apply it to any other WotS as well. Apart from that, I'd suggest copying the style that I've used for WotS 4 Pages, since they're the ones I'm focused on at the moment. The portals Portal:Way of the Samurai, Portal:Way of the Samurai 2, Portal:Way of the Samurai 3 and Portal:Way of the Samurai 4 will give you an idea of where to start. If you want, you could get started there and expand out. This is what I've been doing for WotS 4 since I began and I've been busy ever since. KNuCK1370p (talk) 08:59, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Re Actually, all of the WotS 4 weapon pages are stubs at the moment, but you can still see a bit of info if you go into edit mode; they have the infobox template ready to fill in. But the binetsu page does look like a good one to use as a template for all other weapon pages (feel free to add that into the style guide somewhere too). For a fairly fleshed out character page example, Gunji Dojima's page is reasonably comprehensive at the moment, but most of the other WotS 4 characters are still stubs. Yes, the infoboxes are a bit dodgy. I think a lot of it was still from the example infoboxes that come with every new wiki. I've set most of them up in such a way that if you don't enter anything in, it'll just not show that bit, so you don't have to fill it in completely; some characters just won't have anything to put in a lot of fields, especially the generic characters. Basically, the infobox is just for quick info while the rest of the article is where all of the detail goes. Also, with the weapons for WotS 1 -> WotS 3, they'd have their moveset attached to them. I'm currently working on the Styles for WotS 4. Asuka Swordfighting is an example of one with a completed moveset, although the page itself is still a stub. The moveset stuff is quite tricky and hard to explain, so I don't mind if you leave the movesets in an easy to read/write manner and I'll eventually get to it, one day. Otherwise, you could have a go at it anyway; the move style is on the style guide along with a starter move chart. The tricky parts are in the and templates, especially since StyleMove is probably still incomplete (I add to it as I go). Otherwise, if it's not on the style guide, feel free to invent it or if you find a good existing page, use that as your template. That's basically what I've done so far anyway. KNuCK1370p (talk) 09:40, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Character Categories Character Categories I'll leave a message here because formatting is easier with the Chart template... I think we should adopt the following hierarchy: So every single character, main or generic, across all of the games will appear in the Category:Characters. Then they'll filter out across the rest of the categories. The worst case scenario will be Gunji Dojima and then probably Sensei or Donald Donatelouse and Sayo. But most characters will only appear in one game. If you like, I can set these categories up, otherwise, you'll need to go into each of the above mentioned categories and set their parent category manually. Inside the edit page of Category:Characters (WOTS) Category:Characters Category:Way of the Samurai Then in Category:Main Characters (WOTS) Category:Characters (WOTS) Category:Way of the Samurai I've already made three new navbox placeholders: }}, }} and }}. If you place the correct one at the bottom of a character's page, and they should be at the very bottom, it'll automatically put them into their game's category as well as the character category for their game. It won't put them into main or generic categories though; that'll have to be done manually. Dojima will have 4 navboxes at the bottom of his page, for example. They are only placeholders at the moment, but do have the category functionality working. Also, navboxes should have the template above them; this makes sure that the navbox appears after any floating objects, like infoboxes etc. If you follow the link to the Clear template, it'll explain it better than I have here, if what I said makes no sense. I think this will be the simplest, yet most practically comprehensive way to sort out the character categories. Let me know what you think, or if you want me to set the categories up, or if this doesn't make any sense at all. KNuCK1370p (talk) 09:41, March 2, 2017 (UTC)